mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maria Vaz
Maria Vaz (or "Rosinha") is a pretty parrot and girlfriend of José Carioca, and daughter of Rocha Vaz. Physical Appearance She is usually seen with medium length black hair (occasionally with short hair) in a ponytail, cream (occasionally dark) colored feathers, black eyes and a yellow beak. Background Maria (also called Rosita in Italian and Rosinha in Brazil) was originally going to be featured in a series of films in the 1940's under the name of Aurora. The idea never made it past the storyboard process. However, she does show up in a large number of comics done in both Holland and Brazil. It seems Rosinha is one of her more well known names. She seems to be featured often in the Zé Carioca (comics) as the daughter of Rocha Vaz who tries to interfere with her's and José's relationship as he does not approve of it. There are times when she has tried to get José to marry her, but he does his best to avoid being tied down. Appearances Comics * Newspapers (1942-1943) * O Pato Donald (Abril) (1955), Campeão De Futebol * Zé Carioca (1961), Zé Carioca contra O Goleiro Gastão * Zé Carioca (1962) Brasilian Remakes * Zé Carioca (1975) Moleza Agency * Almanaque Disney (Abril) (1974) A Surpresa * Zé Carioca Especial 20 Anos (Abril) (1981) Vinte Anos De Sossego * Edição Extra (Abril) (1982) Que Venga El Toro! * O Segredo da ANACOZÉCA ''(1985) * ''Almanaque do Zé Carioca (1ª Série) (Abril) (1990) Pra Frente, Sogrão! * Tribilín Olímpico ''(Abril Cinco) (1993) ''Nhoc, O Lutador * Zé Carioca (1993) Mini-série do Morcego Verde Other Comics * ''O Misterioso Caso Do Sequestro Da Rede ''(1990) * ''Shopping Paquera ''(1991) * ''O Faro Da Experiência ''(1991) * ''A História Dos Balões ''(1991) * ''Madeira! ''(1991) * ''Invadindo Sua Praia ''(1991) * ''Se Aqui Nevasse... ''(1991) * ''Namoro Pilantrado ''(1991) * ''O Flagra ''(1991) * ''Os Voluntários ''(1991) * ''Filho Meu ''(1991) * ''Essa Não Cola ''(1991) * ''É Fria! Namorada À Vista ''(1991) * ''Diamantes ''(1991) * ''Vovó, Doce Vovó ''(1991) * ''O Monstro Do Shopping ''(1991) * ''Adivinha Quem Vai Cair Do Cavalo! ''(1991) * ''A Volta Dos Que Não Foram ''(1991) * ''Ganhar Brinquedo Não É Brinquedo ''(1991) * ''Nos Tempos De D. João Charuto ''(1991) * ''Jet-Chato ''(1991) * ''Férias? É Fria! ''(1993) * ''Praia X Futebol ''(1993) * ''Dívida De Gratidão ''(1993) * ''O Irresistível ''(1993) * ''Ô Neguinho! ''(1993) * ''Surge O Supergalo ''(1993) * ''O Espírito De Natal ''(1993) * ''Um Crocodilo No Rio ''(2013) * ''A Conta ''(2013) * ''O Rolo da Chaminé ''(2013) * ''Duelo de Titãs ''(2013) * ''Crocante 3D ''(2013) * ''O Magnata Que Queria Relaxar ''(2013) * ''A Fuga Muito Doida do Zé Carioca ''(2013) * ''Não Está no Gibi! ''(2014) * ''Questão de Honra! ''(2014) * ''Sob Nova Direção ''(2014) * ''É Pegadinha? ''(2014) * ''O Poço da Ilhota Misteriosa ''(2015) * ''A Patética Permuta de Personalidades ''(2015) Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Females Category:Lovers Category:Birds Category:Brazilian Remakes characters Category:World Cup Stories characters Category:Moleza Agency characters Category:José Carioca in Duckburg characters Category:Green Bat's Initial Story characters